Esther (Veggietales)
Queen Esther is the titular protagonist in Veggietales's fourteenth episode "Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen" Background Prior to her arrival to Persia, Esther lived in Babylon with her grandmother. She is also Mordecai's cousin. He told Esther to tell her friend that she should pay the apple, but then she was picked for being one of the eligible maidens to be King Xerxes' wife and queen. She originally didn't want to, but her cousin hesitated due to Haman's behavior. She eventually became queen of Persia. After her coronation, Mordecai warns Esther that Haman is trying to banish all their families to the Island of Perpetual Tickling. Personality Esther is a kind queen, who believes in God. But she is afraid sometimes, and is tomboyish, as she didn't want to be the queen of Persia. But later, she finally embraces her position as queen and becomes braver, and did the right thing, saving her people. Physical Appearance Esther is an anthromorphic green onion. She has short brown hair and brown eyes. At the beginning of her appearance, when she was talking to Mordecai, she was scene with white clothing, later when she was taken by Haman along with 4 other girls to see who will be the new queen of Persia because Queen Vashiti was banished from the kingdom for not obeying the laws. Trivia * This was her only appearance ever in the Veggietales series. It is unknown why she hasn't appeared in another episode, however, it should be noted that the new animation Big Idea was using for the Ballad of Little Joe, she was ultimately removed because it was too hard to render her hair movement and it was also too expensive as well. Technically, she was replaced by Petunia Rhubarb as Larry's love interest in the Veggietales franchise. * During it's production, she was originally suppose to be a Chilli Pepper, but they felt she would be much better as a green onion. * However, despite her one-time appearance, she was mentioned by Bob and Larry in Jonah Sing-Alongs. * She was the first character to have irises around her eyes, which are brown. The second character would be Kahlil, who debuted in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. * She is also the first female character who's teeth are scene visible. * Since the VeggieTales Show has now began, it is possible she could make a come-back, but so far it is currently unknown. *For the story, the production team needed to make a new veggie character. There was different options on what they were going to make Esther look like. They were going to make her a chili pepper with the same eyes like the other veggies, then a scallion with a hair bun. Concept artist Joe Sapulich didn't want to exaggerate the looks too much, stating she looks a lot like a movie star. At the time, he had a daughter named Sarah who had long bangs in the front and got the inspiration for Esther's hair. Joe was pleased what he came up with, but this was a nightmare for the animators because her hair wouldn't react the same with her head movements. Hence why she only appeared in that one episode. Another nightmare that happened during production according to Phil was that on the first time, her eyes were brown entirely, making her look like an amphibian. Gallery Esther2.jpg Keisha.jpg EstherPromo.png Esther.jpg Veggietales-esther.jpg Peasant2.PNG Tell.jpg EstherCB.jpg EstherGoingtoTheKing.jpg 243185ed02f44d142726e9ea726ac866.jpg Esthere.jpg 18b317467ff5f891b72cbb2ca10269db.jpg 333.jpg 4be0c48c508fef0ab4f25bac552d7257.jpg EstherAwkwardSmile.png esther-veggietales-6.27.jpg f83f3c9f-4c30-49ef-8e95-01f41e3d0c4f.jpg 04d5e8c7945c25928ec848c69d48e6aa.jpg 2017-12-07_5a29c1e69dac8_DVD-VeggieTalesDukeandtheGreatPieWar-950x637.jpg|Esther as she appeared on the Double Feature cover. EstherScreenShot1.png 023151073754@2x.jpg ConceptImageofEsther.png Esther_mad.png Esther992.png EstherC.JPG EstherCurious.JPG EstherSinging.JPG EstherM.jpg Esther-veggie-tales-2334991-1024-768.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Veggietales characters Category:Vegetables Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Big Idea characters Category:Orphans Category:Animated characters Category:Protagonists Category:CGI characters Category:One-time characters Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Eyes Category:Historical characters Category:Biblical characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:2000s characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Tomboys Category:Singing characters Category:Jewish characters Category:Unofficial Non Disney Princesses Category:Mentioned characters Category:Mediterranean characters Category:Nobility Category:Attractive characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Middle Eastern characters Category:Onions Category:Direct-to video characters Category:Titular characters Category:Book characters Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Full sized articles